


Trope #49: Ordinary Junior High Student

by RogueishDreamer



Series: Tropes [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueishDreamer/pseuds/RogueishDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome really wasn't sure what she was expecting after the well had closed. Maybe (hopefully) a normal life?</p>
<p>Ha, as if there was anything normal about her anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trope #49: Ordinary Junior High Student

Kagome really wasn't sure what she was expecting after the well had closed. Maybe (hopefully) a normal life?

Ha, as if there was anything normal about her anymore. The scene in front of her was proof of that.

It would only happen to her, wouldn't it?

Looking back at it now, staying late at practice hadn't been her best idea especially with her track record. And taking that shortcut home had been an even worse plan. She really should have known better by now.

Because now, standing at the foot of the alleyway, was a boy who was probably around her age. He had slicked back hair and was wearing a school uniform from one of the nearby middle schools. He was fighting and losing against what looked to be a shadow demon.

She had half a mind to turn back now. Neither of them had noticed her yet. And she was done with that life. Helping would only bring her more trouble, of that she was sure.

But the stupid boy got himself cornered. The shadow demon had him against one of the building's wall by the neck.

Sighing tiredly, she readied her bow and notched an arrow (at least one good thing had come out of her staying late at kyudo practice). Aiming carefully, she patiently waited until she had a perfect shot before releasing the arrow.

It hit the demon right in the neck, instantly purifying it to ash. The boy dropped to the ground, landing rather forcibly on his ass.

She promptly turned back around to head home. She didn't care what the boy was involved in as there was now way she was letting herself get suckered into that kind of life again. But as usual fate had other plans (which included it's continuation of screwing with her life).

"Yo, what the hell was that," the boy yelled as he jogged to catch up with her. Kagome attempted to ignore him as she trekked back home. He was having none of that though, and rudely grabbed her arm.

Kagome quickly wrenched her arm free and glared at the other boy. "Watch it, buddy," she all but growled out.

"Who the hell are you," he rudely asked.

"What does that matter, jerk. The demon's dead, I saved your sorry butt, now just leave me alone," she snapped back as she resumed her walk towards the shrine.

"Hey," he protested, falling a few steps behind her as she walked. "I had everything under control."

Kagome rolled her eyes at that. With a wry smile, she teased, "Sure you did, tough guy."

"Whatever," he replied with a pout. Kagome had to stifle a laugh at his expression and instead asked, "Why are you still following me?"

He shrugged his shoulders, as he gave her legs a once over. "What can I say, I'm a fan of the uniform."

Kagome tensed up and froze for a second, before picking up her stride, clearly annoyed. "Pervert," she muttered under her breath

"Name's, Yusuke, not pervert." He smirked as he matched her pace, now walking besides her. "So, what's your name anyway?"

"Pervert suits you fine," Kagome shot back, but decided to humor him by answering. "Kagome."

"So Kagome, how did you kill that demon back there," Yusuke curiously asked.

Kagome smirked at him as they reached the foot of the shrine's staircase. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge a friend of mine issued me. I plan on doing a total of 75 tropes from the trope list on tvtropes if you're curious. Feel free to send me pairings or crossovers you'd like to see.


End file.
